


Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

by BraixenBoy17



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraixenBoy17/pseuds/BraixenBoy17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a party at the Mystery Shack Mabel is humiliated and it's left to the only person who knows her inside out to cheer her back up and put a smile back on her face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder  
It was the opening weekend of tourist season in Gravity Falls and as per every year Stan Pines was, with the influence of his great niece and nephew was throwing a huge party at the Mystery Shack, Stan was manning the ticket both, Soos was DJing the dance, Mabel, Grenda and Candy were dancing just to the side of the main dance floor, trying to avoid Pacifica and her group of friends and finally Dipper and Wendy were hanging out by the snack table telling jokes and goofing around together.  
Mabel was just returning to where Grenda and Candy were still dancing when her path was blocked by a tall blonde haired boy wearing a black t shirt and light blue jeans "hey, you're Mabel right?" She nodded at the question "do you maybe wanna dance"? He asked  
"Yeah! Sure!" Mabel replied enthusiastically  
"Well maybe you should be less of a huge ugly loser then" the boys smile turning into a sneer, before running off back towards Pacifica and the rest of his friends. Mabel's bottom lip began to quiver, quickly she turned her back on the large group laughing at her and ran past everybody, tears staining her cheeks towards the gift shop.  
Dipper, who hadn't really been paying attention until he saw his twin speed past him shot after her immediately calling out an apology to Wendy  
"Man he really loves her" Wendy smiled to herself, watching Dipper tear out of the party in persuit of his sister.  
"Mabel... You in here?" Dipper whispered, trying to see where Mabel might be hiding, it didn't take him long to work out Mabel was hidden in the tiny corner behind the cash register, her sweater pulled up over her head indicating she was taking residence in sweater town. "Mabel, what happened?"  
"Go away" she sniffed, Dipper pursed his lips, sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her  
"Not until you tell me what happened" he pulled her sweater down to reveal her face, eyes red and cheeks damp  
"A guy asked me if I wanted to dance with him, and I-I said y-yeah a-and t-t-then he t-told me that I-I shouldn't be such a-a big ug-ugly loser and then he r-ran off to Pacifica and her friends and they all began to l-l-laugh at me" her eyes begining to well up again as she relived the situation, Dipper began to shake with fury, he wanted to find out who exactly had said this to his sister and make them pay.  
"Come with me and point out who it was, I'm gonna make them pay"  
"Dip, just leave it, any way he's right, I am just an ugly loser"  
"You're not ugly or a loser, you discovered the 8th and a half president of the United States, how many people on the planet can say that?"  
"I guess you're right but I just wanna do something normal for once like have someone think I'm pretty and want to dance with me"  
"Mabel, you're not pretty, you're beautiful" Dipper stood up and held out his hand to his downed sister "May I have the pleasure of having the most beautiful girl at the party dance with me?"  
Mabel took his hand and allowed him to help her up with a giggle and hand in hand they walked back out to the dance floor where Soos was playing the final song of the night, a romantic slow song. Dipper led Mabel out to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her close to him and began to dance, when the song ended Dipper pressed his nose to his sister's "boop" he smiled rasing a small giggle from Mabel "you okay?"  
"I am now, thanks Dipstick" Mabel replied, poking her tongue at her brother "although there is one more thing you can do to cheer me up" she added  
"Oh yeah? What's that?" Dipper arched his eyebrow, Mabel lent in close and whispered in his ear  
"Really?" he asked, Mabel nodded and gave him her biggest puppy dog eyes. "Okay, later on then" he promised. 

Later that night  
"Mabel you ready"? Dipper called out  
"Yep"  
"Okay then" Dipper stepped into their attic bedroom dressed in a makeshift dinosaur costume, he tucked his elbows into his side and recalled an old childhood song and dance he used to do to entertain his sister  
"I'm Dipper the dino, dino, dino  
I'm Dipper the dinosaur  
I'm Dipper the dino, dino, dino  
I'm Dipper the dinosaur  
My name is Dippersaurus"


End file.
